A New Perspective
by DMHPfangirl
Summary: What would things be like had Harry not ran into the Weasleys at King Cross station, but ran into Draco Malfoy and his mother instead? Harry/Draco friendship! Please read AN for information on this story. It WILL turn into a romance story.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry Potter, I just simply like using the characters to do things I want them to do. **

_I wrote this because this is how I think the series should have been like. Just kidding, okay maybe not, but I had the idea to write this and I did. When I thought it proved worthy to put on here, I panicked a little. It should have been posted a week ago, but I kept avoiding. Also, this story alone will be fairly short, because IT WILL TURN INTO HARRY/DRACO RELATIONSHIP. AS IS IT WILL BECOME A SAME SEX RELATIONSHIP. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm a poor editor :( Anyway Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Harry Potter was no ordinary boy, and anyone could tell that just by looking at him. With his stunning green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead people would always find themselves staring at the boy.

As a baby Harry had been brought to his relatives to live after his parents had unfortunately died. All of those years ago, as a baby, Harry Potter was thrown into his own version of hell. From the get go the Dursleys would sneer and scoff at the boy when he entered a room. The made him do all of the chores. Didn't feed poor Harry for weeks sometimes, and blocked him off from the outside world.

Harry would sit for hours, bored as he watched his plump cousin laugh and play with all of his new toys. Harry longed for that freedom, to be carefree and play like any other normal kid. But Harry wasn't normal was he? Atleast that's what he had been told.

"Freak," Dudley would comment when Harry would walk by. Harry was puzzeled for many years as to why the Dursleys would always refer to him as a freak. What was so wrong with Harry? He did as he was told, obeyed the rules, and kept quiet like he was told. So why did they always cringe away from him as if he were a disease?

-Flahback-

One day Vernon, Harrys great big uncle, ordered Harry to do the gardening work.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry answered, then turned to leave the kitchen. Once outside the door he heard his Aunt gasp which caused Harry to pause in his footsteps. He leaned his ear against the plain white door, straining to hear what was being said.

"He's to turn eleven in a week, Petunia, you and I both know that," Vernons muffeled voice said. Harry assumed they were talking about Dudley for a moment until he heard his aunts shriek voice reply.

"I know. The freak will eventually learn of his ability Vernon. We cannot allow it. Who knows what horrid things will happen,"

"Then we'll see to it that he doesn't find out. We will make sure he's within our sight at all times, noone is to talk to him, it could be someone from that blasted _freak _school," Harry could practically hear the shudder in his large uncles voice.

"So do you believe it is wise to leave him to do garden work alone outside?" Petunia asked quickly.

"No, I think it'd be best if you'd keep an eye on him today. I must be off to work," Vernon said. Harry heard as the chair legs squeaked across the floors of the kitchen. Harry jumped away from the door quickly, and headed to the front yard. Shortly after Aunt Petunia showed up, and ordered him to pull weeds from the vibrant garden.

As Harry pulled weed after weed from the garden, his aunt and uncle's conversation played through his mind. What had they meant by freak school? And why did they have to keep him in their sight at all time?

"Stop!" Petunia shreiked pulling Harry from his thoughts. Harry stopped pulling abruptly and looked at his aunt quizzically. The woman glared at the boy then shot her eyes down to his hands. Harry too looked down and found he was about to pull up one his aunts Purple Phlox flowers. Harrys pulled his hands back quickly.

"Sorry!" Harry apologized quickly. His aunt continued to glare at him, then returned to her work.

-End Flashback-

That had been a little over a month ago, before Harrys eleventh birthday. Now Harry James Potter, a new wizard stood with his trolley in front of him, gazing around Kings Cross Station. He looked at the paper again to find which train he was to board.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" Harry said aloud, "Where am I supposed to find that?" The boy looked around to find a sign that could perhaps lead him in the right direction. He spotted a sign that said platforms nine and ten were straight ahead, so that's where Harry headed.

He came to a halt infront of platform nine and studied the area. Still no Platform nine and three quarters.

"Excuse me sir!" Harry called out to a gaurd. The gaurd peered down at Harry over his nose. "I was wondering, could you tell me where platform nine and three quarters is?" The gaurd stared at Harry in bewilderment before laughing loudly.

"Nine and three quarters? Get lost kid." The man said. Harry sighed and walked away. How was he supposed to get to Hogwarts now?

"Alright Draco, remember, write us-"

"Every week and update you on my classes. I know Mother," Harry paused. He had heard that voice before. But from where? He turned around to see the boy who he had met in Madam Malkin's when Hagrid had taken him to gather all of his supplies.

"Okay, let's go," The woman who accompanied the boy said. The boy, Draco was his name, nodded and pushed his trolley behind, who Harry assumed, was the boys mother.

"Miss!" Harry called out as he chased down the pair. Draco turned around and spotted Harry running toward him. Something flashed across the blondes face.

"I know you! You were in the robe shop that day!" Draco said exitedly. Harry nodded. Dracos mother turned around and walked over to Harry, and smiled down at him.

"First year?" She asked. Harry nodded, the woman turned to Draco.

"You know where to go?" She asked the bouncing blonde. He nodded fervently. "How about you show this young man where to go then?" Draco nodded again and flashed a smile at Harry, who returned the smile.

"Let's go!" Draco yelled. He pushed his cart until it was centered with a pillar between platforms nine and ten.

"Don't go too fast Dragon." The woman called. Draco rolled his eyes, and smiled at his mother.

The blonde took off, pushing his cart infront of him. Harrys mouth dropped open in surprise. Why in the world was this boy running straight for the wall? Didn't he realize he would get hurt? When the boys cart was about to connect with the wall, Harry closed his eyes and yelped.

When he heard nothing had happened he slowly opened his eyes. Where did Draco go? Harry looked up at the woman.

"Here let me help you," She said pulling Harrys trolley so it was in position like Dracos had been. "Now just start jogging toward the section right there, and you'll go right through." She smiled at him. Harry looked at her in shock for a moment, the woman placed her hand on Harrys back to reassure him he would be alright.

Harry hesitated for a moment before finally giving in and speeding toward the pillar. His eyes closed as he ran straight through the brick wall. Harrys eyes shot open as he realized he hadn't hit the wall.

"That was fun! Wasn't it?" Draco shouted to him. Harry chuckled. "Wanna sit with me on the train?" Draco asked. Harry looked around platform nine and three quarters, taking in everything and everyone. Some students were carrying brooms, others carrying animals.

"Well?" Draco asked impatienly. Harry looked back at the blonde.

"Sure, sounds great!" He said, Draco smiled at him and started to push him cart through the crowd. "Where's your mum?"

"She should be following us through," Draco said as the two of them got closer to the big train. Harry read the front of the train. _Hogwarts Express. _

"Draco!" Both boys whipped around to face Dracos mother. "Are you all set?" Draco nodded eagerly.

"Alright, you have a good time at school. Do your best. Understand?" Draco nodded at him mothers question.

"Hey I never caught your name." Draco stated as he turned to Harry.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said. Dracos mother paled, and her eyes got big.

"Lucius will never believe this," The blonde head woman said, Harry looked up at her in question.

"Have a good time you two," she said pushing them toward the train. Both boys left their belonging and climbed onto the train.

"Come on Harry!" Draco exclaimed pulling Harry into an empty compartment. The blond pushed Harry into the seat across from himself and smiled brightly at his new friend.

"Are you excited?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "Me too! Father says Hogwarts is full of surprises. He thinks I'll be sorted into Slytherin, what about you? What house do you supposed you'll be in?" Harry looked at the ground. What did he mean by house?

Trying not to look stupid Harry answered, "Slytherin I guess," Harry shrugged. Draco sat up at Harrys answer.

"You think so! You wanna be my best friend, Harry?"

"I don't see why not?" Harry answered excitedly. He'd never had a friend before, let along a _best _friend.

"Great!" Draco smiled at his new best friend.

There was a knock on the compartment door. Draco looked up to see a kid with dark skin and big brown eyes staring at him. Draco waved for him to come in. The boy scrambeled through the door and sat next to Harry.

"Hullo. My name's Blaise Zabini," The boys said sticking out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco took the hand being offered and shook in with joy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Harry Potter." Draco said motioning to Harry. Harry started at the dark boy for a moment before giving him a small smile. The boy returned it and the two of them shook hands.

The three boys sat in the compartment talking, and learning more about one another.

"So, are you _the _Harry Potter?" Blaise asked. Harry turned and furrowed his brows at the boy.

"Well, I suppose I am," He answered shyly.

"Do you have the scar?" The brown eyed kid asked. Harry lifted his dark, unrurly hair off his forehead to display the little lightning bolt scar.

"Woah!" Draco said. "You are _the _Harry Potter!" Harry nodded his head in agreement.

A girl with short brown hair, and piercing gold eyes appeared in the door way.

"The lot of you best put your robes on. Just heard we'd be at Hogwarts soon," The girl told them.

"Thanks for telling us," Blaise smiled at the girl, the girl however did not notice, she was far too busy eyeing the blond that occupied the compartment.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," She said to Draco. Draco looked at Harry then back at Pansy.

"Nice to meet you, Miss. I'm Draco, that's Harry and Blaise." Draco said pointing. Pansy glanced at Blaise and Harry, her eyes only lingering for a moment on Harry's green ones.

"Well, I'll see you all at the sorting," Pansy said stepping away from the compartment and vanishing somewhere in the hallway.

"So, should we get changed?" Blaise asked. Both Harry and Draco shrugged.

"Guess so," the two replied in unison. All three boys looked at eachother and started to laugh. This was going to be one interesting friendship.

* * *

_Please review! Should I continue this or no? If not I'll take it down, but personally I think it will be fun trying to write what things would have been like had Harry ran into the Malfoys that day at the King Cross Station, instead of the Weasleys._


	2. First Year: Part One

**Disclaimer: **All content belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.  
**AN: **Before I continue this story, there are some things I _need _to clear up. This story will be standing as a fic alone. Eventually the 'friendship' part will evolve into a 'romance', between Harry and Draco. Also this story will be from first year up to probably their fifth year. I'm still not sure about that part.

I cannot stress this enough, that this is basically a story about Draco and Harry becoming friends and them realizing they have 'feelings' for each other. I might change the rating on this now because eventually language is going to play a factor and probably some sexual stuff will come into play, because they will eventually be teenagers in this story.

Thank you for everyone who has added my story to their favorites and added my story to their alerts. It means a lot to me. No reviews yet, but hey, that's okay. The amount of story alearts and what not makes up for that.

This story will go in order of their years. This chapter is about their first year, and as you will notice, the title said First Year: Part One, well I'm going to split it up in chapters. This is Part One of the First Year. Their will be a sequel to this story eventually once the two of them get together, and I'm working on writing the Part Two to the First Year now. Updates may not be as frequent, but then again I don't know, only 26 days until summer break for me! :)

Enjoy.

First Year: Part One

* * *

Harry jumped off the train, Draco and Blaise following right behind him.

"All first years gather 'round!" A voice bellowed out over all of the continuous chatter and excited whispers.

Harry followed all of the wandering students to the voice that summoned them to form a group. Harry looked to the head of the group to find Hagrid standing tall, raking his fingers through his scruffy beard.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed.

"'Arry!" Hagrid waved to said boy. Draco cleared his throat from beside Harry causing him to turn to look at his friend. Draco frowned at Harry.

"What's the matter?" Harry questioned.

"I didn't know you knew the giant," Draco said glancing over to Hagrid, "Father says that man's a good for nothing savage," he said the last part in a hushed whisper. Harry studied the blond for a moment before his face pulled into a frown. Draco immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

"What's that supposed to mean? Hagrid's harmless and he's my friend," Harry defended the giant.

Draco glanced at Blaise who in turn shrugged his shoulders and looked over the group of students.

"Alright! That everyone?" Hagrid asked the group of newbies. Everyone nodded. "Okay, if you bunch will follow me ter the boats, we'll be on our way," Hagrid said turning around and sauntering away from the group. No one moved from their spots. All of them frozen in their spots, afraid to move.

Hagrid turned around after walking about a yard or two, "Ya comin' or not?" Everyone sprinted to catch up to the large man.

"Hey! You're Harry Potter!" A girl exclaimed from Harry's left. He turned sharply to meet the person who called him out. The sight Harry met made him stumble into Draco as the followed Hagrid. The girl was walking a mere foot away. She was about an inch shorter than Harry, had bushy hair and impossibly brown eyes.

"I'm Hermione Granger," She said in a casual voice. The group stopped walking, everyone waiting to get a boat. Hermione stuck her hand out for Harry to shake. Harry turned around to look at Draco and Blaise. Draco stepped up beside Harry and glared at the girl. Who was she to try and take away his new best friend?

When she noticed Draco's scrutinizing stare, she dropped her hand and gave him a small smile. Just as she was about to say something to the blond Hagrid started to call out instructions.

"Four to a boat. Keep seated. An' no horseplayin'!" Hagrid ordered as he climbed into a boat for himself.

Draco grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him to his side. Harry looked at Draco in confusion.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just didn't want to get separated. We have to stick together now," Draco said to Harry, and then the blond did the same to Blaise.

Harry, Draco, and Blaise stepped onto a boat making sure it wouldn't tip over before finally getting settled into their seats. Blaise had chosen to sit in the front next to Harry, leaving Draco to sit behind the pair.

Draco sighed loudly to get the attention of his two friends but both were mesmerized by the twinkling stars above their heads and the reflection they left on the lake. Harry stuck a tentative hand out of the boat to touch the water. His fingers brushed the cool liquid causing Harry to jump back.

Draco watched the scene before him. Why weren't Harry and Blaise paying attention to him, and spending time with him? He sighed again trying to draw at least one of their eyes to him. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Draco frowning and staring at his feet.

Harry stood up and cautiously went to sit next to Draco. Said boy looked up quickly and smiled to find Harry sitting next to him.

"Woah!" Students gasped all around them. Harry and Draco looked up to see a grand castle emerge from the corner.

"Wow," Harry breathed then looked to Draco. Draco was looking out to the castle a small smile gracing his soft face.

"Blaise? You okay up there?" Harry joked. Blaise nodded in awe. Harry took the silence to stare in wonder at the castle. He smiled at the thought of being able to stay here away from his cousin, uncle and aunt for a while school year. That meant he would actually enjoy waking up in the mornings, and hopefully wouldn't have to experience hunger during his stay.

* * *

A lady in dark green robes stood before all of them and smiled as a greeting. Many of the kids chose to ignore the woman, and instead whispered back and forth about the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," She said, her eyes taking in all of the new faces, "in a moment the traditional start-of-term banquet will begin. Before you go in to take your seats, you will first need to be sorted into a house." All eyes were on the older witch now.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own unique history and each has created wonderful witches and wizards," She said then looked over her shoulder to the great oak doors, "The house you are sorted into will be of great meaning to you. Everyone will become more like family. You will attend classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

Draco smirked, he knew he would make it into Slytherin, he just hoped Blaise and Harry would be there with him.

"While you are at Hogwarts," The witch continued her speech, "your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will earn the House Cup, a great honour."

McGonagall stayed quiet for a moment after that letting all of the students chatter amongst themselves.

"Alright! The sorting will take place in a few moments. I suggest you take this time to smarten yourselves up a bit," She said eyeing a boy with large ears, and another with bright red hair. Hermione Granger stood next to him watching the Deputy Headmistress intently, "I will return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly," and with that she left them in the hall.

"Did you hear that? Earn the House Cup at the end of the year!" Draco said excitedly. Harry nodded fervently; he wanted to help earn that prize.

"I can't wait for the sorting!" Someone called out over the talking.

"Slytherins will dominate!" One other exclaimed. Many students grunted at that statement.

"Well, where does Harry Potter want to be?" Someone shouted over the crowd. Everyone ceased talking and turned their heads to stare at Harry.

Harry thought on that one for a moment. He finally came to a decision, he wanted to be wherever Draco and Blaise were, but he wasn't about to announce it so he just shrugged in answer.

"Harry Potter?" the question came from the redhead that Harry had spotted earlier. Draco took stance beside the emerald eyed boy and looked at the redhead in disgust.

"Yes, Harry Potter," Draco snapped. The redheaded boy glared at Draco and sneered.

"Who do you think you are? I'm sure he can talk for himself, can't you?" the boy asked Harry. Harry stared at the boy for a moment.

"The names Draco Malfoy," Draco stated with pride. The redhead snorted. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and hand-me-down robes, you must be a _Weasley._"

"His name is _Ron._" Hermione interjected. Draco sneered in the girl's direction. Harry didn't like to see this side of Draco; he didn't like it when his friend was upset.

"Just let it go Draco, come on," Harry said tugging on Draco's robes. Draco obeyed, but didn't let his glaring stop.

"Ah! Alright, we are ready for you, follow me please!" McGonagall chirped as she neared the students. Draco instantly brightened at that and quickly made his way to the front, pulling Harry and Blaise along behind him.

McGonagall stopped in front of the doors, "Please get into groups of two and line up," Everyone quickly assembled and waited for the witch to nod in approval. "Let's go," she said before pushing the doors open.

Everyone gasped at the sight before them. As they walked into the room everyone's eyes went up. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, with bright twinkling stars and a light dust of clouds skittered across the vast ceiling.

"Come now, gather around," McGonagall snapped toward the group of new students. As the group assembled someone placed a chair with an old wrinkled hat in the center of the teachers' area. "I will call your name, upon hearing your name you will come up here, sit on this stool, I will place the hat on your head and you will be placed into one of the four houses. Understood?" The group nodded in unison, "Good,"

Harry fidgeted in his spot, obviously nervous. "Hey, you okay?" Draco asked him. Harry nodded. Draco gave the raven headed boy a smile and linked their hands together. Harry jumped at the sudden touch and looked down to his and Draco's entwined hands.

"Abott, Hannah," McGonagall called, a girl with long blonde hair skipped up to the stage. She took her seat on the tall stool and closed her eyes as the hat was placed on her head. The hat twisted and seemed to come to life. Harry stared in amazement.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roared. Hannah smiled brightly and jumped down from the stool. She ran to one of the tables that Harry assumed was meant for Hufflepuffs'.

McGonagall continued with more students, each getting sorted into a house, many of the other students clapping and whooping as they gained another house mate.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall called out. Draco stiffened causing Harry to give him a small shove toward the stage. Draco strode up to the stool and sat waiting for the hat. Before the sorting hat could even touch his head it had decided:

"SLYTHERIN!" Draco let his best winning grin grace his face. Many of the other houses booed while some others clapped. Draco made his way back to Harry.

"Good luck," He whispered to Harry before walking to the Slytherin table and taking a seat. Many of the older students clapped him on his back in congratulation.

Blaise and Harry stood side by side and waited patiently for their names to be called. Harry watched as the hat called out several more names, and each student smile brilliantly at their placement.

"Hey," Blaise whispered to Harry when he noticed the boy becoming restless. "Just remember, keep a clear mind when going up there, and don't let the hat harass you," the dark skin boy smirked. "My father said once in a while it will try to talk you out of wanting the house you want to be in."

"Oh," Harry said blankly.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry froze at the words. Now he knew how Draco had felt. Blaise rolled his eyes and smiled as he pushed Harry toward the stage area.

"Go on," He urged the boy. Harry swallowed audibly, and slowly made his way up to the stool. Once he made it to the stool he stood and observed it for a moment.

"Sit," McGonagall whispered. Harry looked up at her under his long lashes. He took his seat on the stool and let his mind clear. He felt the pressure of the hat against his hair, and he felt his heart rate increase.

"_Ah, what have we got here?" _The hat mocked, "_So much good in this little body, but yet so much great and strong power, where to place you.." _It trailed off. Harry bit his lower lip and started to think of where he wanted to be.

_Slytherin. _

"_Slytherin, eh?" _The hat asked. Harry paled. The hat could hear what he thought. "_You will make true friends in Slytherin my boy, but Gryffindor will do you good with your brave soul." _Harry cringed. Hermione Granger had been placed into Gryffindor, and he didn't think he would be able to face the girl again.

"_How about I go with," _"SLYTHERIN!" Harry relaxed and felt a smile form on his face. Draco was clapping as loud as he could when he heard his friend would be with him.

Harry briskly walked over to where Draco sat and took the vacant spot next to the blond.

"Hey Slytherin friend," Draco smiled. Harry let out a laugh at his friends words.

"Back at you,"

"I can't wait for Blaise to be placed! I hope he gets Slytherin," Draco said excitedly.

"Parkinson, Pansy," McGonagall said. Harry and Draco watched as the girl from the train hopped onto the stool. Harry frowned at the thought of the girl possibly ending up in Slytherin with him and Draco. He didn't know if he liked the girl yet. He definitely didn't like the way she looked at Draco, it made Harry feel uneasy.

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry slumped his shoulder. The girl skipped her way to the Slytherin table and plopped down in front of Draco and smiled brightly at him.

"Hello," Draco greeted.

"Hey!" Pansy answered. Harry looked away from the two, it was obvious the girl wasn't going to talk to him, so he just watched Blaise.

Eventually McGonagall got down to Blaise Zabini. Blaise marched up on the stage and elegantly plopped down on the stool. The hat instantly placed him in Slytherin, and Harry smiled as Blaise quickly walked over to him. He sat beside Harry, giving the boy an excuse to turn away from Draco and Pansy.

"What's up with that?" Blaise asked jerking his head toward Pansy. Harry shrugged then watched as an old man with a long white beard walked up to the podium that now took the place of the stool.

"Evening," he greeted, "Welcome to all of our newest faces, on behalf of myself and the staff here at Hogwarts we wish you all a good year. Now, let the feast begin!" The man said as he clapped his hands.

Mounds of food appeared all around them causing Harry's jaw to drop open. He had never seen so much food in his life. Blaise instantly shot his hand out to grab a roll. He shoved it in his mouth and moaned as the roll melted onto his tongue.

Harry busied himself shoveling potatoes and many other foods onto his plate. He picked up his goblin and took a big gulp of the sweet liquid. "Hey Blaise," Harry started, "What's in this goblin?"

Blaise picked up his own goblin and took a small sip of it. His face split into a smile, "Pumpkin juice," Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He had never had _pumpkin_ juice before. "Mother used to make it for me occasionally,"

"I can't wait to see our dorms," Draco stated. Harry turned to look at the blond, who was staring at him. Pansy glared at Harry for a moment before letting a smile slip back onto her face just in time for Draco to glance at her.

"Me either!" Blaise said. Harry smiled and nodded in agreement.

"This is great!" Harry said, looking up and down the table. The table was full of food of all different colors and smells. The students all grabbed food and talked about their summers and how they hoped the start of term would go. Draco and Blaise fell quiet beside him, causing Harry to do the same.

* * *

"This way now!" The Slytherin Prefect yelled. He waved the group of new Slytherin down an empty corridor and continuously told them to keep together. "Our house in down in the dungeons, so I hope you've got warm clothes, it tends to get a bit chilly. Now let's go," He said as he turned and started to walk at a moderate pace. Draco walked beside Harry with Blaise on his other side. Pansy walked behind them and kept trying to make conversation with Draco.

"We better get a room together, the three of us," Draco said ignoring Pansy's failed attempts at wooing him.

"Me too," Blaise answered. Harry nodded and kept following behind the Prefect. They turned down a dark hallway and came to a stop in front a blank wall.

"What's going on? Why have we stopped?" A bulky girl with pigtails asked from behind.

"_This," _The prefect said motioning to the wall, "Is the Slytherin house entrance," Everyone nodded in understanding, "The password is _Fortis Draco," _Draco piped up at that.

"My name," He whispered. Harry smiled, at least he would be able to remember the password. He just didn't know what _Fortis _meant. So he asked Draco.

"It means brave I think. Father made me study a bit of Latin," Draco explained. Blaise nodded in confirmation to Draco's knowledge.

The prefect said the password and the wall slid open to reveal a large dark room, decorated in greens and silvers. A fireplace was lit, lighting up a section of the room. There were banners hanging on the walls with snakes slithering around.

"Come on in," the oldest teen waved them in. Harry shivered as the cool air hit him. "I'm going to give you your dorms now, the boys dorms are down the hall over there to the left, same with the girls but on the right," Harry craned his head and peered down the hall. Doors were lined along the hall, gold plaques on each door.

"Your names are printed on the doors, you will find your stuff already in your room," the prefect told everyone then sat on one of the couches. Harry, Draco, and Blaise walked down the left hallway each looking closely for their names.

"There's my name," Blaise said pointing to the second door on the right. Draco gave a disappointed sigh after checking the other names on the door. "Theodore Nott, sounds familiar," Blaise read one of the names.

"We'll meet in the commons room in fifteen minutes," Draco said to Blaise, who in turn nodded and walked into his dorm.

"That's me over there," Harry said walking down the hallway to door four away from Blaise's on the right. "Your name's on it too!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. Draco rushed over to Harry and a grin broke out on his face.

"Well go on," Draco said nodding toward the door. Harry pushed the door open and the two of them stood in the hall staring into their new room. Draco bumped Harry's shoulder to get him to move forward.

The room was decorated in greens and had three four poster beds in a half circle. Harry found his trunk and carryon's beside the bed furthest from the door. Draco's stuff sat in the middle, and another pile of stuff sat at the last bed. Harry sat on his bed, Draco mimicking his motions.

Someone walked into the room, shuffling their feet and whistling. Harry and Draco both looked to the new occupant.

It was a round boy with dark brown hair and a chubby face. He ran his fingers through his hair and blushed when he noticed Harry and Draco looking at him. He made his way over to his bed and sat down on it.

"I'm Draco," the blond said breaking the awkward silence. The boy looked up and gave a small, shy smile.

"I'm Vincent Crabbe, but you can just call me Crabbe," the boy said. He looked at Harry and waited for Harry to introduce himself.

"I-I'm Harry," he said shakily, he was never that well with people. Crabbe smiled at him.

"Have you guys met Goyle?" Crabbe asked the two of them. Draco and Harry shook their head. Crabbe smiled at them, "You've got to, he's cool, come on I'll introduce you," with that the boy got up and headed toward the door.

Harry and Draco quickly followed behind him, the group ended up walking to Blaise's door. Harry and Draco read the third plaque they had skipped over earlier, _Gregory Goyle, _it read.

Crabbe knocked on the wooden door with his beefy hand. Blaise opened the door and smiled at the sight of his two friends, "Harry, Draco! Come in," he motioned them all into the dorm.

"Goyle, this is Draco," Crabbe said pointing a stubby finger at Draco, "and this is Harry," he then pointed to the dark haired teen. Goyle got up from his bed and walked toward Draco, shook his hand, then did the same to Harry.

"Nice to meet you," He said, "Blaise mentioned you guys a few minutes ago," Blaise smiled and waved Draco and Harry over to his bed.

"Well, Theodore Nott hasn't been in yet," he stated. Harry looked at him puzzeled.

"Why not?" Harry asked. Blaise shrugged.

"Dunno," Goyle said.

"Maybe he'll show up soon, some of the students floo in. Mum told me that once," Crabbe said.

There was a knock on the door and Blaise went to open it. The prefect from earlier stuck his head through and looked over the bunch. "Lights out in ten," he said before leaving.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for bed, we'll see you all in the morning, let's go Harry, Crabbe," Draco said turning to leave the room. Harry waved to Blaise and Goyle and left behind Draco with Crabbe right behind him.

Once back in their rooms the group quickly changed into their pajamas and clambered into bed.

"Night," Draco said.

"Night," Harry and Crabbe said in unison. Then the lights flicked out.

* * *

"Wake up Harry!" Draco said a little louder. He pushed the raven a little, but ended up pushing him off the bed.

Harry yelped as he hit the cold floor, "What was that for?" Harry asked cringing as he stood.

"You wouldn't wake," Draco said innocently. He walked over to Harry and examined him for any scratches, "Sorry 'bout that,"

"It's fine," Harry said, "Where's Crabbe?"

"Got up early, he said he didn't want to risk missing breakfast," Draco chuckled. Harry smiled and went to his trunk.

"Do we wear our school robes today?" He asked Draco. Draco furrowed his brows for a second seeming to be in thought.

"I don't think we have to today, lessons don't start until tomorrow," He said fishing out a pair of black dress pants and a small dark blue shirt. Harry dug around in his trunk looking for something suiting to wear. He settled for a pair of muggle jeans and a white t-shirt his aunt had bought for him.

Draco scowled in distaste at the clothing.

"Here," Draco said pulling out a pair of dress pants that looked similar to the one's he'd picked for himself, "wear these, I hate muggle pants. They're terribly uncomfortable and horribly unfashionable," Harry stared at the clothing Draco held out to him for a moment before deciding to take them.

"If you say so," Harry said taking off his pajama pants and sliding on the soft black trousers Draco had lent him. He pulled on the white t-shirt and looked himself over in the mirror. He did look better in these over the jeans he supposed.

He turned to look at Draco and found the blond had already dressed and was busy combing his hair.

Harry looked back into the mirror at his unruly hair. He tried to flatten in, but deemed it impossible and just ran his fingers through it to make it look like it was meant to be styled that way.

"Hurry, I don't want to be late," Draco said sliding his shoes on. Harry did the same and the two of them left the dorm.

Pansy was waiting in the commons room, looking for Draco when the two walked out. She smiled brightly at Draco and glanced at Harry and gave him an approving smile. She got between the two of them and linked their arms together, and she started pulling them toward the exit.

"Wait," Harry said, "What about Blaise?" Pansy stiffened.

"Uh- he went to breakfast already, he told me to tell you guys he'd see you there," the girl said quickly. Draco studied her for a moment then nodded and Harry allowed the girl to pull them along.

"I'm so excited to be here," Pansy said loudly, "I've been waiting to go here since I was little, father used to tell me stories of this place in his school years,"

She continued with her story, but Harry tuned the girl out. They had finally made it to the Dining Hall and Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him. At least now he would have someone he _liked_ to talk to. Blaise.

The three of them entered the room and made their way over to the Slytherin table, but there was no Blaise in sight. Harry frowned. Pansy had told them Blaise had gone ahead.

Harry sat in the seat he occupied the previous night and started to pile his plate up with food. Eggs, toast, pancakes, bacon, and oats decorated his plate. He was just about to take a bit of bacon when Blaise plopped down beside him, looking angry.

"Where were you? I thought you were already in here," Harry said to his friend. Blaise shook his head and started to put food on his plate, "So you're mad at me?" Harry said quietly.

Blaise turned to look at the boy and got a glimpse of how upset Harry looked.

"No, I'm not mad, I just don't understand why you guys didn't wait up for me this morning, I thought we were all friends?" Blaise told him. Harry nodded.

"We are friends, but when Draco and I got to the commons room Pansy told us, that you had told her, you were coming here and not to wait up for you," Harry explained.

"I never said that," Blaise said simply, he glared at the girl that sat across from Draco. The two speaking animatedly to each other. Harry scoffed and looked away from the two.

"Sorry Blaise. I apologize for that, I should have just gone to your dorm and gotten you myself," Harry said trying to make sure Blaise wasn't mad at him, "Next time that's exactly what I'll do,"

"Thanks Harry," Blaise smiled at him then started to eat. Draco looked over at the two and noticed Blaise sitting there.

"Hey Blaise! Where were you this morning? Pansy told us you woke early and headed here," Pansy shrank down in her seat and hung her head, she knew what was about to happen.

"No, I was asleep this morning when you guys left," Draco said accusingly looking at Pansy. Draco looked up and the girl and narrowed his eyes.

"You told us he was here! You lied to us!" Draco said becoming angry with the girl. Pansy's eyes filled with tears and her throat started to burn.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just wanted to be your friend,"

"You are our friend, but that didn't mean you had to lie to us," Draco said sounding like an adult to Harry. Harry stared at the girl and felt sorry for her. That would have explained her behavior yesterday, she was just trying to make friends, so she chose Draco, Blaise and himself to be her friends.

"Again, I'm sorry for what I have done, I won't bother you again," she said and went to leave.

"Wait!" Harry called out, Pansy stopped and sat back down, "It's okay, you can eat with us if you'd like," Pansy gave a weak smile and started to eat.

"I want to explore the castle after we're done, if that's okay," Blaise said. Draco, Harry, and Pansy nodded in unison, "Great," Blaise said smiling happily.

Harry looked across the room to find Hermione Granger staring at him with curious eyes. Harry elbowed Draco in the side.

"Umph," Draco grunted, "What was that for? If that was payback for this morning I said I was sorry!" Draco said looking at Harry.

Harry looked away from the Gryffindor girl and looked at Draco, "Why is Hermione Granger staring at me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said looking around the room until his eyes fell on the girl. She looked away quickly trying not to look back at Harry and Draco.

"Well you _are _famous, so I guess she is just, fascinated, with you," Draco pointed out. Harry nodded in agreement and kept eating.


End file.
